


Love isn't Always Fair

by LeomarisP



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeomarisP/pseuds/LeomarisP
Summary: What will happen when Ashley Purdy the new kid at school runs into Andy Biersack the emo loner? Will love bloom? will they grow apart or will they grow closer and start a relationship?





	Love isn't Always Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so don't hate plz. I love and support the constructive criticism! please comment and tell me what you think! thanks for reading! ~ Rain <3

**_Ashley's_ ** **_Pov._ **

****"Ashley! Get up, you don't want to be late for school!" my grandmother yelled at me from downstairs. "I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled back, rushing to my closet that still has some boxes in it that I haven't unpacked yet. I slipped on a Motley Crew t-shirt, a pair of black ripped skinny's, and my black converse. I ran to the bathroom and started straightening and teasing my hair. I applied some eyeliner around my eyes, brushed my teeth, and left for school.

_**-Time skip-** _

When I got to school I headed to the main office to pick up my schedule. I looked at the slip of paper in my hands and see that I have music ex. first. Awesome! Now where is the band room?

 

_**Andy's Pov.** _

It was half way through my first period when I had to use the restroom. I got up and walked out, it didn't matter though because I had music ex. and it is basically a free period.

**_-Time skip-_ **

I was walking back from the restroom, and when I turned the corner I ran into someone and we both fell to the ground. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" the person asked, by the sound of their voice I'm assuming they're male. I looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring into my blue ones with a look of concern. "Yeah, I'm fine", "I'm so sorry 'bout that, I wasn't looking where I was going", "No its fine, I wasn't either" I replied to the mystery boy, I guess he's new here. "My names Andy, what's yours?" I asked. "Ashley" the mystery boy replied. "Hey, do you know where the music room is? I've looked everywhere and can't find it" explained Ashley. "Yeah, I'm actually headed there now", "Awesome", "Follow me". I led him to the music room. When we reached the stairs to the basement Ashley got confused, "Why are we at the basement?" he asked. "The music room is in the basement, because it is the largest room in the school and is the only one that can fit the entire band" I explained to Ashley.

"Hey, Thanks Andy I appreciate it" Ashley smiled at me." Of course man, anytime" I replied taking in his features. I noticed he had long brown almost black hair, prominate cheek bones, a sharp jawline that if given the chance could cut a diamond, and chocolate brown eyes that anybody could get lost in. he was gorgeous and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Andy? Are you alright?" Ashley snapped me out of my trance and I started to blush. "Yeah, I'm fine" and I left him with that and pushed past him slightly to get back to my seat.

I was working on writing a song and couldn't think of anything! I finally decided to work on something else after half an hour of trying to be creative. At this point your probably thinking 'Andy, why not go talk to someone? Why not go talk to Ashley?' well for starters I am socially awkward and can mess up any conversation at any given time by just existing, AND if you haven't noticed I'm gay and Ashley is cute so I'm even more prone to messing up than normal. I would love to get to know him but my awkwardness will get in the way and he will probably hate me forever... I need to get over this problem and figure out how to make friends.

 

_**Ashley's Pov.** _

I look towards Andy and see he looks frustrated, so for the last ten minutes I have been contemplating on going over to talk to him. I finally decided to bug him and try to make a friend since I'm new here. I walk over to him and notice he seems to be lost in thought. Now I'm starting to rethink bugging him and right before I was about to turn to go back to my seat Andy snaps out of his thoughts for the second time today. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Andy spoke up. "Um, hey Ashley", Uh, hi Andy", "Do you need something?", "Not really, I saw that you looked frustrated so I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help" I replied in a desperate attempt to make conversation. "Oh... I'm just having some writers block, ill get over it. but thanks anyways" he replied. He basically just shot down my attempt at friendship! What do I do now?! "Oh! What are you writing?" I asked, gees now I sound nosey! "It's just a song, nothing to special" he replied to my very nosey question. "Nice that's cool man! Hey do you mind showing me around? I'm new and don't know where anything is...", "Oh, yeah. Sure I can", "Thankyou! I really appreciate it!", "I'll se you after class, I have  free period next so I can show you then?" Andy said with a bit of uncertainty. "Yeah, sounds great", "Cool" Andy said going back to his notebook.

I walked back to my seat exited that my attempts to make friends are slowly working. I started packing my stuff for the last 15 minutes of class. I pulled out my phone and starts scrolling though the internet. I was looking at a new article when the bell rang. I swung my bag over my shoulder waiting to explore the school with Andy. Andy came walking up to me ready to show me the school. "Ready to go?", "Yep!"

**_-Time skip-_ **

I learned that where all my classes are and that I have Biology with Andy last period. Time to finish off the day!

When I walked into class I had to go sit in the back because all the other seats were taken. At least I sit next to Andy. "Hey Ashley, how is school serving you so far?' he asked. I was kind of happy someone cared enough to ask. "It was alright, your the only person that has given me the time of day though" I replied nonchalantly. "Who care what they think, they are all assholes anyways", "True"

Class started and the teacher gave us a group project. "Ok class, for the next two weeks you will have to work with the person sitting next to you to make a model of anything we covered this last month. The papers are by my desk, pick them up and get started." the teacher instructed.

I stayed in my seat as Andy got our papers for our project. "So, want to do our project on animal cell? I know you weren't here but you old school must have already worked on this topic" he asked me. "Sure, lets get started". we worked for the rest of class and only got basic information. "Hey, Ashley? This project is going to take more than two weeks if we only work on it in our free period and in Biology. I was thinking we go to each others houses to work on it?" Andy asked after the bell rang with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Can we work at your place until I finish unpacking my stuff though?"i asked with a bit of nervousness. I really don't want to fuck this up. 'Yeah, sounds good!" he said excitedly seeming to become less tense. "Give me your number and I will text you my address. Be there at around five-ish?", "Yeah! here's my number!" I handed him a slip of paper with my number on it. "Awesome! See you at around five Ashley!" he yelled at me through the crowded hallway as we departed into separate directions. 'I have successfully made a friend!" I thought to myself with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? should I make more chapters or no? if I made any mistakes and you want to let me know just ask for my Instagram and I will give it to you! thanks for reading! ~ Rain 
> 
> edit 3-11-19: Im working on a second chapter right now, ive just been busy with my Senior year in school.


End file.
